


passionfruit

by cafemoonbae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Lovers to Friends, M/M, Make Up, Minor Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Past Lee Jooheon/Song Gunhee | #Gun, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafemoonbae/pseuds/cafemoonbae
Summary: There’s a part of Jooheon that will always love Changkyun, no matter how much of a shit show their romance ended up being. And that? Seeing him and that girl together like they’ve been dating for years?He still feels the fire behind his eyelids but tries to maintain his composure. He doesn’t want to scare Changkyun off after months of not talking.





	passionfruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts), [notakinnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakinnie/gifts).

> so sorry, this is unbeta'd as shit guys so if there are things wrong with grammar and stuff lmk

The universe might as well bend him over a table and fuck him in the ass, that’s how utterly fucked this whole situation was at the moment.

There isn’t any other plausible reason for this terribly _torturous_ situation. _Tormented_ is how Jooheon feels at the moment because he hadn’t seen, spoken to, or even heard about ImChangkyun in six months, has barely seen him in school as of late. Changkyun would sit right at the middle lab station of their biology class and there was always someone sitting next to him. On the ever so off chance that there was absolutely _nobody_ sitting next to him, and Jooheon could even grab a seat beside him, Changkyun was childishly silent—he would refuse to even look at Jooheon, like he was giving him some sort of silent treatment for god knows why.

But he’s here, and before Jooheon could even wonder why Changkyun was here for, what he was dong at a party like this one—the kind with cheap beer and too much skinship—the inside of his mouth feels like he’s been lacking water for months. _There it is,_ he thinks, _the inescapable pull of Im Changkyun_. Looking at him hurts Jooheon deep deep _deep_ down inside—especially now, where Changkyun is so close yet it feels like he’s so far away. Jooheon, in a few strides, would be able to touch him and he squints. He’s not glaring at him, Jooheon just can’t see too well without his glasses—that and he’s trying to be as courteous as he can to this girl he’s just met. The smell of her cherry blossom perfume is far too bothersome for him at the moments and she’s pressing her chest on his arm and Jooheon doesn’t know how to tell her she’s not the one he’s interested at in this moment in time.

“Mhmm,” he murmurs, not wanting to be outright rude, but still wanting her to get a hint. _She’s_ _too drunk to understand,_ he thinks, _maybe if I leave she’ll leave me alone_. “Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Changkyun hasn’t noticed him yet, surprisingly, and he doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing.

Honestly, it took him far too long to connect the dots.

Changkyun is pressed up against the grey wall with his head bowed. His knuckles are white around the empty bottle of beer in his hand and Jooheon can tell Changkyun is unhappy. There’s a girl in front of him—Jooheon doesn’t know who she is, but he knows she looks far too old for Changkyun. Jooheon wonders why she’s even here? To hit on underage boys, probably.

Her perfectly manicured nails wrap around Changkyun’s bicep, gripping it hard, and Jooheon wants to scream. She’s getting closer to Changkyun, probably asking him to dance, and he doesn’t look interested—why don’t people get that Changkyun just wasn’t _interested_. Changkyun laughs, letting her run her free hand across his chest. Changkyun gives her the look—the _I want you to leave me alone but I’m too polite to say that_ look that Jooheon grew accustomed to detecting, but continues to laugh and smile along with her. 

Jooheon doesn’t know why, or how, but the instinct to protect Changkyun courses through his bloodstream and, in a moment, he’s too close to Changkyun to be undetectable.

“Uh, hey Changkyun,” Jooheon says. It feels as awkward as it sounds, and he felt like he wanted to cringe inwardly. Changkyun looks at him quizzically, almost as if he’s teetering between speech and thought. “I was gonna get another drink, wanna come with?”

“Uh, sure,” Changkyun replies and, once they’re far enough away that the girl won’t hear them talking, Changkyun adds, “What are you doing here, Jooheon?”

“I could say the same to you. You never really liked things like this,” Jooheon lets Changkyun lead the way to the kitchen despite knowing where it was.This whole shit show of an interaction had a way of cementing itself under Jooheon’s skin. Who was that girl? Why was she hitting on him? Why was Changkyun letting her? Everything that had been going down was so uncharacteristically Changkyun, so against the fundamental principles that made Changkyun a _kind person_ that Jooheon feels it burn under his skin.

There’s a part of Jooheon that will always love Changkyun, no matter how much of a shit show their romance ended up being. And that? Seeing him and that girl together like they’ve been dating for years?

He still feels the fire behind his eyelids but tries to maintain his composure. He doesn’t want to scare Changkyun off after months of not talking.

“Gotta let loose somehow, right?” Changkyun jests, prodding Jooheon’s side with his elbow and Jooheon finds himself cracking a smile in return. Jooheon notices the hesitance, the movement of thought apparent behind Changkyun’s eyes.He looks guilty despite there not being a reason for it and the silence was a bit too much for Jooheon to handle.

Changkyun was always such a radiant beam of lights, so bright that he could burn if not handled properly.

“I get it,” Jooheon interrupts. It wasn’t the time or the place, Jooheon knew as such,“But you never talked to me after anything went down. I still wanted to be friends, but I guess you didn’t want that.”

“That’s not true, Jooheon,” Changkyun replies and it’s quick. It’s instant. It’s _regretful._ “I just couldn’t bring myself to face you—”

“It’s fine, Changkyun,” Jooheon grabs two cups of the stack in front of him and pours, mixing two cups of Changkyun’s preferred drink. “Seriously, we don’t need to talk about it here, or now. Or even _ever._” He downs it in one go, the world’s shittiest martini in a red solo cup, tapping the cup twice against the table before adding on. “I’m kind of tired of all the misunderstanding between us, but that doesn’t mean we need to hash it out in public like it’s a live boxing match.”

“Fine,” Changkyun hums, “I’m gonna go talk to Veronica, we’re getting out of here—”

“Oh cool, have fun and use protection. You don’t need to get someone pregnant, you’re just a kid.”

“No, I’m not leaving with Veronica-honestly, I thought you knew me better than that,” Changkyun continues his previous statement, “C’mon, let’s just leave.”

“You and I?”

“Of course, who else would I be talking to?” 


End file.
